Petite flamme
by Morwyn K
Summary: Le clair de Lune éclairait la pièce de sa douce lumière. Sur un matelas à même le sol, un garçon de onze ans observait son petit frère dormir, se demandant vaguement pourquoi ce gamin l'avait choisi, lui, pour devenir son frère. Ace se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre...


_Merci à Kazuuko-1103 pour m'avoir fait remarquer quelques fautes d'inattention !_

* * *

Le clair de Lune éclairait la pièce de sa douce lumière.

Sur un matelas à même le sol, un garçon de onze ans observait son « petit frère » dormir, se demandant vaguement pourquoi ce gamin l'avait choisi, lui, pour devenir son frère.

Ace se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre. Perché sur le dîner qu'il venait de chasser, il avait observé un moment le petit au chapeau de paille avec une certaine perplexité. Il ne saurait décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant le plus jeune. Quelque chose l'avait à la fois fasciné et effrayé chez le petit-fils de Garp. Il brillait d'une telle lumière. Cette lumière qui attire les gens, cette lumière qui faisait disparaître les personnes telles qu'Ace dans l'ombre. À côté de cet astre, il était encore plus dégoûté de lui-même.

Alors, irrité, il lui avait craché au visage, révélant ainsi sa présence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il désirait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, affaiblir cette flamme qui l'éblouissait, l'aveuglait complètement. Une petite flamme qui étincelait bien trop.

Ace ne pipa mot en passant devant l'enfant indigné qui exigeait des excuses. Il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard et avait préféré tracer son chemin jusqu'au repaire de la famille Dadan.

Son regard s'était tourné vers l'Autre quand il avait déclaré qu'il allait plus tard devenir pirate. Comprenait-il réellement ce qu'il disait ? Il avait l'air tellement insouciant, voire stupide, qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Peu importait. Le brun aux taches de rousseur était parti de la maison pour se rendre au Grey Terminal, seulement…

« Eh ! Attends ! »

Un air enjoué sur le visage, l'autre gamin s'exclama :

« Je m'appelle Luffy ! Je suis plus fâché contre toi ! Dis, devenons amis ! »

_Petite flamme dansante._

_Petite flamme brillante._

_Petite flamme aveuglante._

Ace se stoppa un instant, incrédule, alors que Luffy souriait de toutes ses dents. N'avait-il rien dans le crâne pour sortir des âneries pareilles ?

L'aîné s'était mis à courir, voulant fuir à tout prix cet être qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas. Il n'avait pas envie de le comprendre, d'ailleurs. Il tenait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

Au bout de quelques instants, il s'était rendu compte avec surprise que le petit au chapeau de paille l'avait suivi. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ?! … Bah, ce n'était pas si grave, il finirait bien par s'en débarrasser.

Il avait bien tenté de le semer en faisant tomber un tronc d'arbre mort vers lui, mais en vain. Car lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour voir la cause de ce qui avait fait tanguer le pont de bois qui traversait la gorge, il avait failli en lâcher sa barre de fer.  
Devant lui se tenait ce gamin, ce gamin qui se paraît d'un grand sourire à la simple vue du fils du diable.

_Petite flamme innocente._

_Petite flamme trop persistante.  
Petite flamme stupéfiante._

Avoir projeté le petit garçon dans la gorge ne lui avait tout d'abord pas vraiment infligé de remords. Après tout, personne ne voulait sa venue au monde. Tout le monde pensait que si le fils de Roger existait, c'était un démon incarné, un être abject ne méritant pas de vivre. Alors pourquoi les contredire ? De toute façon, il était déjà haï pour être né, alors… Quitte à être détesté, autant que cela soit mérité, n'est-ce pas ?

De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que l'autre mioche était quand même le petit-fils du vieux, et qu'il était élastique. Il saurait peut-être s'en sortir, mais ne reviendrait sans doute jamais vers Ace en souriant.

Et ça, ça lui convenait tout à fait.

Seulement, il ne pouvait empêcher sa conscience de le tourmenter au minimum. Chaque soir, il lui intimait rapidement de se taire.

C'est pourquoi il ne ressentit ni joie ni colère quand Luffy revint un soir avec de nombreuses griffures. Il était vivant et ne le suivrait plus désormais, après tout c'était le but premier. Il avait alors refermé les yeux pour se replonger dans le sommeil.

S'il avait su à quel point il se trompait. Malgré tous les obstacles et les pièges que lui tendait Ace, Luffy l'avait suivi trois mois durant, le harcelant pour qu'il accepte de devenir son ami.

Et un jour il les avait surpris, lui et Sabo, en train de rajouter des gains au trésor qui leur servirait à partir sur les mers. Et tout avait dérapé.

_Petite flamme malmenée.  
Petite flamme se débattant sous le vent._

_Petite flamme apeurée._

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit où était l'argent ?! » s'était irrité Ace devant le petit pleurnichard recouvert de bandages. « Ces types ne sont pas du genre à épargner les femmes ou les enfants ! »

Les pleurs du plus petit avaient soudain cessé et il avait baissé la tête.

« C'est parce que… si j'avais parlé… tu n'aurais pas voulu être mon ami… » avait-il murmuré.

« C'est mieux que la mort non ? Et puis, pourquoi tu veux tant que ça être mon ami ? » avait fait Ace en pointant un doigt agacé vers le cadet.

Allait-il enfin avoir ses réponses ? Saurait-il pourquoi cet enfant le poursuivait sans jamais s'arrêter ? Y avait-il une raison, d'ailleurs, ou bien Luffy était tout simplement stupide ?

« Parce que… »

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez, après tous les coups que tu t'es pris ? Pourquoi tu continues de me suivre ? » l'avait interrompu le garçon aux taches de rousseur.

Le chapeau de paille avec brusquement relever la tête en s'écriant :

« Parce que tu es le seul que j'aie ! Je hais les bandits, et je ne peux pas retourner au village de Fuchsia ! Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, j'aurais toujours été seul ! » Ses larmes avaient refait surface. « Et être tout seul fait bien plus mal que toutes ces blessures ! »

Ace s'était soudain calmé. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était le premier véritable échange qu'il avait avec le garçon de sept ans. Il était peut-être temps de parler ouvertement.

« Tu es content quand tu es avec moi. »

La phrase n'était pas dite sur un ton interrogateur mais attendait pourtant une réponse.

« Oui. » acquiesça Luffy.

« Et tu es triste quand tu n'es pas avec moi. »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Une dernière question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une phrase qu'il osa à peine prononcer.

« Donc… tu veux que je vive ?... »

Les deux bruns se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'instant pourtant très court durant lequel le silence se fit sembla durer une éternité pour le fils de Gol D. Roger.

« Bien sûr ! » s'était exclamé Luffy avec une détermination sans failles.

Une douce chaleur s'était répartie dans son ventre alors qu'il dévisageait le plus petit. Il arrivait à peine à y croire. Quelqu'un le voulait auprès de lui. Quelqu'un le suivait quoi qu'il fasse. Quelqu'un avait désiré qu'il soit là. Qu'il soit venu au monde pour vivre aujourd'hui et demain.

_Petite flamme intimidée.  
Petite flamme voit son reflet dans ces yeux décidés._

_Petite flamme est deux.  
Petite flamme n'est qu'une._

« Bon, très bien. » fit Ace en se détournant. « Mais je te préviens, j'aime pas les pleurnichards. »

Dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient comme la phrase que Luffy attendait depuis trois mois.

_« D'accord, je veux bien être ton ami. »_

_Petite flamme brille de mille feux._

_Petite flamme a incendié les alentours.  
Petite flamme contagieuse._

« Vous êtes au courant ? Si on échange ces coupes de saké, on deviendra frères. Alors, à partir de maintenant… Nous sommes frères ! »

_Petite flamme est joyeuse.  
Petite flamme s'épanouit._

_Petite flamme est heureuse._

Et plus tard, Sabo leur avait été repris par ses parents. Puis le Roi avait mis le feu au Grey Terminal. Et trois jours plus tard, ils avaient appris.  
Sabo était mort en voulant prendre la mer.

_Petite flamme vacillante.  
Petite flamme éteinte par l'eau de ses larmes.  
Petite flamme crépite de désespoir._

Quand il l'avait su, une rage sans limite s'était emparée du corps d'Ace. Il avait voulu lui faire payer, à ce « Dragon Céleste » qui avait osé mettre fin à la vie de leur frère. Mais les bandits l'en avaient empêché en le ligotant à un tronc d'arbre.  
Il s'était débattu toute la nuit, énervé par les gémissements de Luffy. Il voulait y aller, il voulait venger Sabo. Son petit frère était peut-être trop faible pour ça, mais Ace, lui, irait.

Au petit matin, il s'était calmé. Puis les bandits avaient reçu la lettre du défunt, qu'ils avaient donnée à Ace.

_« Je suis désolée de vous le dire, les gars, mais quand vous recevrez cette lettre, j'aurais déjà pris la mer._

_Ma destination n'est pas ici mais ailleurs._

_Je vais devenir fort et je deviendrais un pirate !_

_Une fois que nous, les trois frères, seront devenues des pirates libres, nous nous retrouverons quelque part. Quelque part sur cette grande et libre mer ! C'est sûr, ça arrivera un jour ! _

_Je me demandais, Ace, lequel de nous deux est le grand frère d'après toi ?_

_Deux frères ainés et un frère cadet. Ça peut paraître bizarre, dit comme ça, mais ce lien est le plus précieux de mes trésors._

_Luffy est encore un petit pleurnichard mais… il reste notre petit frère.  
Je compte sur toi, prend bien soin de lui. »_

Et pour la première fois depuis le temps où il était nourrisson, Ace avait pleuré de toute son âme. Il avait laissé ses larmes couler librement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs.

Le lendemain, il était allé trouver son petit frère sur cette falaise couverte d'herbe qui donnait sur la mer.

_Petite flamme à l'éclat dissipé._

_Petite flamme cachée._

_Petite flamme effrayée._

Ace lui avait demandé combien de temps il resterait là.

_Mais la petite flamme n'avait pas répondu._

Il avait dit que le trésor avait disparu.

_Mais la petite flamme n'avait pas répondu._

Il avait ajouté qu'il s'en fichait maintenant. Que c'étaient les économies de lui et Sabo pour devenir pirate mais que ce dernier n'en avait pas besoin. Alors, lui non plus n'en aurait pas besoin. De toute façon, pourquoi accumuler des trésors si on était incapables de les protéger ?

_Alors la petite flamme avait sangloté qu'elle voulait devenir plus forte. Encore plus et encore plus. Toujours plus forte._

« Et ainsi, je pourrais tout protéger. Et j-je ne perdrais jamais plus personne. Alors, Ace…

… Jure moi que tu ne vas pas mourir… »

Le cadet avait agrippé son chapeau de paille de ses petites mains en le rabattant sur son visage. Ace avait alors songé qu'il devait faire ce que lui avait demandé Sabo.

Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cet argument pour protéger sa lumière.

« Idiot… » avait-il fait en donnant un petit coup sur la tête de Luffy. « Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, je te rappelle que tu es bien plus faible que moi ! Écoute-moi bien, Luffy : Je ne mourrai jamais ! »

_Petite flamme se redresse.  
Petite flamme retrouve l'espoir._

_Car Petite flamme n'est pas seule._

Il avait promis qu'il ne mourrait jamais. Qu'il ne laisserait jamais sa mauviette de petit frère derrière lui.

« Sabo est mort avant d'avoir pu goûter à la liberté. Mais nous, on a partagé la même coupe de saké et on est en vie. Alors écoute, Luffy. On va vivre sans regret. Un jour, nous partirons en mer, c'est certain. Nous vivrons comme nous le souhaitons, plus libre que n'importe qui !

Et nous serons pirates. »

Le vent avait soufflé au visage des deux frères qui contemplaient la vaste étendue d'eau devant eux, comme pour chasser leurs pensées obscures et faire le vide dans leur esprit.

« Oui » avait acquiescé Luffy.

_Petite flamme se ravive.  
Petite flamme repart de plus belle.  
Petite flamme est contagieuse._

Dans la chambre sur le matelas, Ace prit la main de son frère endormi. Sa présence l'apaisait. Luffy entremêla ses doigts avec cceux de son grand frère tout en dormant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en posant le front contre celui du garçon élastique.

_Précieuse Petite flamme._

* * *

« Tiens donc ? C'est un fruit du démon ? » s'étonna le capitaine des pirates Spade en observant la drôle de chose qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Apparemment ! Tu comptes le manger, Ace ? » demanda un des membres de son équipage, l'air avide.

Devenir une enclume contre un de ces pouvoirs ? Sûrement pas ! Quand le Portgas pensait au nombre de fois il avait charrié Luffy avec ça…

En temps normal, il aurait préféré vendre ce fruit. Il était hors de question qu'il n'avale ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de cet aliment maudit. Mais il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, fasciné. Sa forme ressemblait à un ananas en plus rond, et une tige bizarre en forme de T tourbillonnant poussait à son sommet. Rien de très engageant… De plus, il ne tenait pas spécialement à acquérir un pouvoir bizarre, préférant se fier à sa propre force.

Néanmoins, sa couleur était orangée et les sortes de gouttes qui le composaient avaient une forme… Cette forme…

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage d'Ace.

_« On dirait des petites flammes. »_

* * *

_Hey ! _

_Un deuxième One-shot ! Celui-là me plait plus que le premier. Peut-être parce que je ne me suis pas inspirée d'image pour le faire... J'avoue que je suis dingue du lien fraternel entre Luffy et Ace. Ils sont tellement mignons !_

_Des reviews ?_


End file.
